


Good Times to Come

by ScarlettMage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Minor fluff???, Post-Canon, Some Humor, There's legit just one joke-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Plumeria has a chat with a retired policeman.
Relationships: Plumeri | Plumeria & Kuchinashi | Nanu
Kudos: 13





	Good Times to Come

It was a rainy day on route 17. The sky was dark with clouds, giving off the idea it might be night. Plumeria knew otherwise, though, she had learned the subtle differences in the area's constant weather. Cold drops of water fell down, soaking her from head to toe, although she barely even acknowledged it anymore- having been in such conditions for so long, as she stood outside the doors to what used to be an active police station. With a determined look on her face, she reached out a hand and knocked on the door several times and waited with her arms crossed, helping her keep warm in such cold weather.

After a few seconds the door opened to show what looked to be a tired old man with a deadpan expression, eyes a dull red, short hair turned grey and thin figure with hollowed cheeks. The island kahuna Nanu. He raised an eyebrow at her, the closest his expression could come to looking surprised. "What is it that you need?" He didn't ask why, he just knew. It was to be expected, she only ever came when she had business with him, after all.

"May I come in?" She returned the raised eyebrow with one of her own. "I'd rather not stand in the rain while talk." For a moment, there was silence as the man just stared at her with that usual unreadable expression of his, before he then gave a slight nod as he shuffled out of her way, allowing her in.

Her arms dropped to her sides as she entered the place, glancing around and noting just how he'd changed this place enough to make it seem more home than police station. Meowth were draped across every surface, looking to be lazing about and sleeping, although slitted eyes fell upon her and ears twitched as she walked in. "Sit down, make yourself at home, just don't disturb the meowth unless you want them to claw your eyes out or make your ears bleed." The kahuna said, voice a careless monotone as he walked to what served as the kitchen, making himself a drink of coffee. "Need anything?" He looked up at her, eyebrow raised just slightly.

"No thanks." Making sure to dodge the meowth scattered around the room and floor like as though they were landmines, she stood up against a wall next to a couch set back against the left wall of the room, which had been covered by the dark furred felines.

"Suit yourself." With a shrug, he finished off making his coffee in silence before going to join her in the small living area, nudging a meowth until it woke, glaring before moving off the couch to go sleep somewhere else. Sitting down with his legs crossed and a cup of coffee held gingerly in his hands, he faced her. "So, what is it exactly that you want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink.

"Team Skull has disbanded," she paused to gauge his reaction- neutral as usual, he might have known already though, it hadn't the most subtle affair. "Most of us have ideas of what to do and where to go, some don't," _can't_ , "though. They're still stayin' out in the home base for now, tryin' their best to look after each other and all. I don't trust them to stay outta trouble- even if they did it would probably go looking for them." She explained, keeping expression a calm neutral if maybe a little angry.

His eyes closed and he rested his head on a hand as he thought it over, "You want me to look after them." It wasn't a question. He opened his eyes, staring right at her, red eyes seeming to bore into her soul. "Why should I?"

Her eyebrows furrowed further, she swallowed down whatever venomous yelling she may have spat out- there was no way he'd do anything if she insulted him and ordered him around like Guzma would. "They're just kids." Her voice was tight, near strained as she fought to keep anger or fear or anything out of her voice. She leaned back more against the wall, letting it support her. "Besides, it's your job, keep the peace and all."

"I've never been particularly interested in my job, as you may know." He took another sip from the mug. "Although..." A sigh escaped him and he gave a smirk, amused. "I suppose it won't be all too different from before when you hooligans were actively causing trouble. I won't act like their caretaker or anything," not that either of them expected he would, "but I'll try to keep an eye out for them, maybe put in an anonymous tip or help stop any 'harassment' if I'm feeling particularly generous or helpful." He watched as her eyes widened a fraction, surprised by just how generous he would be. The expression didn't stay long and soon both had their normal deadpans.

"Thank you, kahuna Nanu. If you ever need anything... I won't mind lending a hand." Pushing herself away from the wall, she made to leave, only to stop as the kahuna spoke up again.

"So I take it you're doing the island challenge now, are you?" Two pairs of eyes slid to the trial amulet dangling from the girl's wrist.

"So what if I am?" Her eyes turned back to him and narrowed into a glare, suspicious at what he was getting at.

He just shrugged. "Nothing, I was just curious." There was silence for a few minutes as they stared at each other, before the kahuna spoke up once more. "How many trials have you completed so far?"

"None, yet." She answered, still defensive. "I was just about to go do them before I dropped by here." There was no way she could go off doing challenges and aiming for the league when she was too focused on the wellbeing of her- the former grunts.

"Alright then, if you say so." Silence reigned once more as the two stared at each other. "Which island-"

"You know, you're being awfully nosy for being 'just curious'." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Don't you know," she smirked, amused, "curiosity killed the meowth?"

He smirked, just as amused as she. "But I heard satisfaction brought it back." They stared at each other for a long moment before the girl turned, snickering while the kahuna huffed a quiet half-laugh.

"Who woulda thought you had a sense of humour? Anyways though, I have things to do." With that said, her face smoothed out to it's usual neutral as she walked over to the door.

"You know," Plumeria paused as the kahuna spoke up again, glancing back to see him looking into his coffee. "If you weren't older than allowed and in a gang of troublemakers, I'd have tried to see about making you a poison type trial leader. You've got the skill for it- your friend does too but he might need to have mellowed out before he could become one."

A smile arose to her face and she left, gently closing the door behind her with a click before walking off through the rain, giving a silent thanks and to buy him some stuff later. Up in the sky, a bell rang and a guardian deity celebrated the good times to come.


End file.
